Promise Me
by kyotoprincess
Summary: “Then why do you care so much?” Break said that. A small oneshot. It contains spoilers so for those you haven't read the new chapter, don't read unless you like spoilers.


**THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS SO DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE SPOILERS! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED~**

Oh wow! Well obviously, this is from the new Pandora Hearts chapter. If you want to read it, visit onemanga. Anywhoo, I think I was about to start crying when I read it! I mean **seriously,** first his left eye is taken from him and now his sight is gone! _Oh the tears!_ And because of that, I had to write this oneshot, in honor of Mr. Hatter. This is also based on my dream that I had last night but it involves me XD

Oh and no, this isn't my OC, I was just thinking of a name to go with it because I didn't feel like putting 'You' or some other 2nd Point of View. If you want, _by all means_ put your name in front of the girl's name as you read it ;) Just don't copy and make this a new story that's originally yours or something D:

Oh and mind you, I'm _not_ a total devoted fan of Break. Just enough to write about him, not anything else. My top favorite has to be Gilbert then Vincent/Jack and maybe Break but this all depends on what my mood is (haha if I'm in the mood for some Gilbert, Vincent, Jack or Break XD). If anyone wants to, you can message me about making a oneshot for your favorite character, that is if you liked this random oneshot.

Enough of my random ranting, please read and review! **Obviously, I don't own anything~**

* * *

She noticed something different about the white-haired man. _Sarah did._ She couldn't pinpoint it but something was wrong; enough to make her usually bubbly attitude change all so suddenly. Before leaving, she was stopped by Liam. She looked up, hiding the concern on her face. _Why?_ Because it wouldn't benefit anyone if only she noticed it.

He held a finger to his lips and pulled her away from the going small crowd. Confused, she allowed him to pull her away. Her eyes drifted towards the man on the bed, a small grin on his face.

"_Ah,_ I was a bit surprised. I knew Oz would find out; He's a perspective kid. But I never thought you would notice it, too."

He still held that small grin as Liam approached him; _quite slowly._ She saw him pick up a small piece of candy lying on the floor.

"Master Liam is now all grown up~"

"Don't give me that… **NONSENSE!**"

**Clack!** The piece smacked him right across his head. Sarah only gazed at them; unable to move her body. Break, on the other hand, didn't seem fazed by the sudden attack. Rather, his grin widen just a tiny bit. Sarah looked at him, the way he was position. He seemed _so small, so powerless_ from where she was standing. A small laugh echoed in the room.

"That's unacceptable. Didn't Shelly-sama constantly say that food isn't for throwing…"

_"Xerxes…"_

A hand went up. Sarah watched, her heart beating loudly in her chest. That same hand stopped in front of the hatter. She couldn't see Liam's expression but she noticed Break had stopped grinning, staring at the floating hand.

"You really… _can't see a thing?_"

Her eyes widen at the thought. She felt her hand against her mouth. Sarah knew there was something wrong with him, yet she never knew what. She found strength to move her legs toward the two. As she walked, she felt numb. Sarah stopped at the side, staring numbly at the white-haired man. Break looked up, noticed the sound of footsteps coming towards him. He didn't say anything; he just** stared**.

"Break.." It came out as a whisper. In fact, Sarah was surprised that he even heard it.

A small grin appeared on his face. It looked absolutely fake to Sarah's brown eyes.

"Yes, _little_ girl?"

Sarah reached for his hand in the bundle of blankets, pulling it out. She cupped the hand and placed her lips on it, closing her eyes for a brief moment. Break was teasing her; _he always did_. He was trying to prove to everyone, **to anyone**, that he was okay. That he wasn't blind. _Not at the very least_. Though Sarah knew otherwise… _now_.

"You really can't see, can you Break?" Again, it was like she whispered it in the air.

She slowly opened her eyes, staring back at the sightless red eye. The tears that wanted to come out, she held them in, fearing something worst would happen. Something. **Anything.** Break smiled softly at her, he didn't seem to care of the girl's feelings as her tears slipped down her cheek. She pulled away from the man, still holding on to his hand, before the tears could touch his hand.

"_It's going to be alright…It's going to be alright…"_ Sarah whimpered this, trying to comfort her than the hatter.

The tears that she held back kept on coming. For some reason, **for another reason or not**, it hurt her inside. _The physically pain_. Her lips twitched as she placed a forced smile on her face.

"How mean," She _whispered,_ "Just because I'm ugly doesn't mean you should become blind."

She said this. Sarah did. Sarah said it to comfort herself, to comfort Liam, and probably **-especially-** to comfort the white-haired man. Sight or no sight, Break held a shocked expression. But just like that, it disappeared and reappeared with a small smile.

The pale hand that Sarah held, the pale hand that belonged to the hatter, gently squeezed her hands before releasing and moving up the girl's wet cheek. She stopped whimpering but the tears still came, _slowly though_. He gently wiped the tear that slid on her cheek. He spoke so softly at the girl. He spoke in a tone that she never heard from him.

_"On the contrary…"_

He pulled his hand away and turned around, facing Liam in a comical way. He had his hands in a position similar to wings of a bird; a wide grin smacked on his face. She could hear him giggle.

"**My my~** Making two girls cry in one day, must be a new record. Isn't that right, Liam?" He spoke in a light-hearted tone. Something that was exactly what Sarah **would** expect.

Liam crossed his arms, obviously angry at the man. He made a harsh remark at the man which Break teasingly accepted out of pure boredom. Sarah looked and smiled.

"Haha, I'm not crying though." She said that. Sarah did.

Using her sleeve, she wiped her tears, in a desperate race to hide her pain but more so, _to prove Xerxes Break wrong_. If he was ever wrong about anything other than **himself**. Once the tears were wiped away, she brought that same hand up to her face, softly touching her cheek. Though her heart felt like it was dying, it was the least she could do. Break smiled as he pulled her down to his level, planting a small kiss on the cheek.

_"Then why_ _do you care so much?" _**Break**_ said that._

* * *

I think that last sentence was refering to fans like me who aren't obsessed with Break but like him to a degree. Aww, I'm so depressed now! D:


End file.
